koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Wings
Crimson Wings is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Ouha - Kyouka Ranbu. It's a solo song performed by Kenji Nojima dedicated to his character Lu Xun. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition & Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda Lyrics Kanji= :羽ばたく空を求め　この両手をかざし :まだ知らない未来のため　生きて行きたい :胸を焦す希望... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :秘めた願いは　受け継ぐ意志とともに :まぶしい夢を見て :翼をひろげ　いま　速く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :紅い情熱に　心まかせ　飛ぶ　高く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :強くしなやかに　時にしたたかに :どんな壁も越えて :何も怖れずに　道を切りひらく :光る風に舞いながら... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) :確かなものなどない　この時代の中で :誰もがみな戦ってる　傷をかさねて :闇を照らす炎... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :熱い想いは　この瞳の奥に宿る :信じるもののため :すべてを捧げ　いま　速く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :一瞬一瞬に　身体あずけ　飛ぶ　高く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :もっと鮮やかに　そっと華やかに :運命さえも変えて :何もためらわず　前に向かってく :疾る風を追いながら... :胸を焦す希望... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :秘めた願いは　受け継ぐ意志とともに :まぶしい夢を見て　翼をひろげ :いま　速く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :紅い情熱に　心まかせ　飛ぶ　高く :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :強くしなやかに　時にしたたかに :どんな壁も越えて :何も怖れずに　道を切りひらく :光る風に舞いながら... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) |-|Romaji= :habataku sora wo motome kono ryoute wo kazashi :mada shiranai mirai no tame ikite yukitai :mune wo kogasu kibou... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :himeta negai wa uketsugu ishi to tomo ni :mabushii yume wo mite :tsubasa wo hiroge ima hayaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :akai jounetsu ni kokoro makase tobu takaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :tsuyoku shinayaka ni toki ni shitataka ni :donna kabe mo koete :nanimo osorezuni michi wo kiri hiraku :hikaru kaze ni mai nagara... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) :tashikana mono nado nai kono jidai no naka de :daremo ga mina tatakatteru kizu wo kasanete :yami wo terasu honoo... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :atsui omoi wa kono hitomi no oku ni yadoru :shinjiru mono no tame :subete wo sasage ima hayaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :isshun isshun ni karada azuke tobu takaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :motto azayaka ni sotto hanayaka ni :unmei sae mo kaete :nanimo tamerawazu mae ni mukatteku :hashiru kaze wo oinagara... :mune wo kogasu kibou... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :himeta negai wa uketsugu ishi to tomo ni :mabushii yume wo mite tsubasa wo hiroge :ima hayaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :akai jounetsu ni kokoro makase tobu takaku :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :tsuyoku shinayaka ni toki ni shitataka ni :donna kabe mo koete :nanimo osorezuni michi wo kiri hiraku :hikaru kaze ni mai nagara... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) |-|English Translation= :Seeking a sky I can fly in, I raise my hands above. :I want to live for the future I still do not know. :A hope burns in my heart... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :Along with the hidden wish I inherited :Having a dazzling dream, I spread out my wings, now, quickly :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :I leave my heart to red passion and fly high :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :Strong and flexible, I will cross over any wall of time with determination :Without fearing a thing, I cut open the way while dancing in the wind filled with light... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) :There are no certain things in this age :Everyone is fighting, gaining more wounds as they go :The flame that shines through the darkness... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :This hot feeling resides deep in these eyes of mine :For what I believe, I shall sacrifice everything, now, quickly :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :In an instant, an instant, I will entrust my body to you and fly high :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :Even more vividly, and with a soft brilliance, I will even change fate :Without faltering, I will look ahead while chasing after the running wind... :A hope burns in my heart... :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :Along with the hidden wish I inherited :Having a dazzling dream, I spread out my wings, now, quickly :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :I leave my heart to red passion and fly high :(Don't stop, just keep it go...) :Strong and flexible, I will cross over any wall of time with determination :Without fearing a thing, I cut open the way while dancing in the wind filled with light... :(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!) External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category:Songs